


Unmarked tape

by Cosmic_spector



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 12:57:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6195994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmic_spector/pseuds/Cosmic_spector
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While looking through the tapes he found in the safe at the hotel, Jay uncovers a different kind of strange occurrence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unmarked tape

**Author's Note:**

> Why did I write this lmao   
> Whatever enjoy your sin

Jay sighed as he made himself another terrible cup of coffee. He'd been up all night in his hotel room watching the tapes he'd recovered from the previous hotel he'd woken up in with seven months of his memory missing. He'd been watching them nonstop in the hopes of getting as many answers as possible as to how and why did he end up at that hotel and where Alex was. So far he'd learned some things such as that the masked man was Tim and that at one point Jay had met up with Alex but he didn't know much else. It was very frustrating to be able to see what had happened recorded on tape but not be able to actually remember the event. Jay was only about halfway done with watching the tapes so there was hopefully a lot more to find out.

Jay walked over to his chair with his coffee and plopped down in it tiredly. He decided to watch one of the undated tapes so he could try and put it in with the timeline he was trying to piece together. He hit play and leaned back In his chair slightly.

Jay watched himself on the tape shuffle around an unfamiliar motel seemingly getting ready for bed. He had the camera facing the mattress and it appeared to be dark outside although all the window's curtains were shut tight. 

Jay was about to start fast forwarding through the tape as he really didn't want to just watch himself sleep, when he heard a knock. It took him a second to realize that it came from the video and not the actual door to his room. 

He watched himself in the video as he hesitated trying to decide whether to open the door or not. The camera was positioned in such a way that it couldn't see anyone just standing in the doorway but if they did decide to enter the room they would be in full view of the camera. After a second knock he had gathered his courage apparently and opened the door. 

There was quick exchange between Jay and whoever was at the door before the door was closed and Jay walked into view again followed by none other than Alex Krailie. Jay leaned forward a bit knowing that this tape would be far more interesting then he previously thought. Whether good or bad, things always tended to happen when Alex showed up.

"Nobody followed you right?" Jay heard himself ask

"Of course not, I'm not an idiot, Jay." Alex snapped back.

"I was just asking" Jay muttered. He turned to face Alex with his arms crossed. "So why are you here? Are we finally going to figure out what to do next? Do you have some kind of brilliant plan of action or what?"

Alex narrowed his eyes behind his glasses. "I don't appreciate your tone or the insinuation that I haven't been doing anything"

Jay let out an annoyed sigh " well sorry but we haven't actually accomplished anything in a while Alex. I've just been stuck here waiting on you to call because that's what you told me to do. At least without you I was doing something." 

"Listen Jay, I have everything worked out I know what I'm doing, but if you come in the picture too early or go poking your nose in things you could ruin everything. So I need you to just sit tight for now"  
"Oh what so I'm just part of this huge fantastic plan that you can't tell me about..." Jay started before Alex interrupted him

"I have no reason to trust you with anything, Jay, might I remind you that you broke into my apartment. Be lucky I actually decided to help you again." He shook his head "Anyway that's not what I came for." 

"Ok then what did you come here for?" Jay asked more than a little bit suspicious sounding.

Alex answered him by grabbing him by the shoulders and pressing their lips together. An action that shocked both the Jay in the video and the Jay watching it happen from the cameras point of view. 

Jay struggled slightly against Alex's advances but inevitably gave in. Alex pulled away from Jay and looked down at the shorter man almost expectantly.

Jay simply stared bewildered at Alex. "What...the hell?... Alex what.. What are you doing?" 

Jay couldn't be sure but for some reason he was fairly positive that Alex looked disappointed although it was quite difficult to decider his expression.

"You don't remember. You really don't remember do you." Alex's voice was monotone, almost hollow sounding. 

"Remember? Remember what Alex? I don't know what you're talking about." Jay replied almost desperate sounding. 

"I suppose I'll just have to remind you" and with that Alex scooped Jay up into his arms and carried him to the bed where he set Jay down, took off his glasses and set them on the end table, and crawled on top of Jay kissing him again.

Jay complied with Alex much quicker than before and was kissing him back as he wrapped his arms around the talker mans shoulders.

Alex broke the kiss and began sliding his hand up Jay's shirt while leaving kisses on his neck causing Jay to squirm and gasp. Alex, apparently fed up with them, sat himself and Jay up and pulled off their shirts before pushing his and Jay's lips together once more and palming at the front of Jay's pants.

Jay moaned softly and Alex apparently got impatient. Sitting up again and removing the rest of Jay's clothes, tossing them aside, Alex wrapped his hand around Jay's already semi-hard cock and began moving it up and down while he used his other hand to push one of his fingers inside the other man. Jay responded to this treatment by arching his back and moaning louder. Alex inserted another finger and moved them in and out of Jay pre liking more embarrassing noises from the smaller man.

Once Alex decided that Jay was prepared enough, he removed his fingers and stopped stoking Jay to pull the rest of his own clothes off. 

He lined himself up with Jay's entrance and pushed himself in without much warning. Jay groaned and gripped the sheets under him tightly. Alex was nice enough to give Jay some time to adjust.

"Mhh Alex..please ah" Alex took this as a signal to move. He started out slowly but gradually picked up his pace.

"Oh god ah Al..Alex mhh oh f-fuck" Jay was nearly yelling at this point. Alex leaned forward right next to Jay's ear and whispered something inaudible that made Jay moan louder. 

Jay wrapped his arms around Alex's neck again prompting Alex to kiss him again. 

"Alex I'm..I'm close" Jay whimpered pressing his face into Alex's neck. Alex responded with a few particularly rough thrusts which turned out to be too much for Jay as his body went slightly rigid a moment later as he came.

Alex gave a few more thrusts before finishing himself and they both lay there breathing heavily until Alex pulled out of Jay and lay down next to him.

The rest of the tape consisted of them just falling asleep, nothing else odd really happened. Near the end of the tape Alex woke up, got dressed again and left leaving Jay alone until the tape ran out.

Jay sat at his chair completely dumbfounded. Not only was this completely illogical and mostly out of character for Alex, he didn't remember any of it. Not that time nor some other time that Alex had hinted at.

As he tried to process everything he'd just seen Jay knew one thing for cirtain, this would be one tape that he would never upload anywhere or even make any indication that it existed.


End file.
